For Vamp926
by Mere-Bear-Maryy
Summary: For Vamp926 : Tony reflects over the quote "Friends are like your second family only closer". Tiva.


**For Vamp926 ; who needs cheering up. Just remember this quote i found:**

"_Remember, the greatest gift is not found in a store nor under a tree, but in the hearts of true friend_."--_Cindy Lew_

* * *

Tony sat and stared into the long night with his bottle of cold and cheap beer next to him, he was located on the roof of his apartment building overlooking the city. The cold air whipped against his body and he didn't care. He downed the rest of the beer and watched as the first of the snow began to fall.

"I knew you would be up here." Said a mysterious voice

Tony turned round to see Ziva standing wrapped up in his long black coat. She moved forward and sat next to him. He placed his arm over her shoulder to keep her warm.

"Jasmine finally asleep I take it" he said softly, referring to their six month daughter.

"Yes" she sighed happily and snuggled into him.

"Good"

They sat there overlooking the city and the horns beeped and city buzzed filled with music. The soft white snow fell over and covered the ground with a layer of what seemed to be silver under the moonlight that sparkled as if they were diamonds themselves.

"I should check on Jasmine." Ziva whispered

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Tony kissed her softly and let go of her; she stood up and began to walk back inside and into the warm building.

Ziva smiled back and began to walk down the stairs. Tony turned back to watched the city again, he smiled before getting up. He went back indoors and locked the door. He continued his way back into his apartment where he saw photos of his family and friends.

Gibbs – his mentor and father figure. The one guy he went to when he was first told of Ziva's pregnancy. Sure, he got drunk and ended up sleeping in the half made boat in the basement. But that was not the point. Gibbs had smacked him silly afterwards and sat him down and talked over the happy memories he had with Shannon and Kelly. Tony then went out and bought the unborn child a teddy bear, a brown one with a cheesy grin which happened to be little Jasmine favourite toy.

Abby and McGee – His sister and brother. The ones that happened to help out whenever he need them to babysitter to spend alone time with Ziva or going shopping for baby clothes or even the odd drink down in a local bar. Abby and McGee also happen to lock Tony and Ziva in Abby lab to make them confess their feelings for each other - which worked since they had sex in Abby Lab, the elevator – twice and the closet and without getting caught was pretty smart.

Ducky – the grandfather or old Uncle to them both. Sure his stories about him being a young lad in bonnie old Scotland were a little over dramatic and well boring. He was also there to help up when Jasmine was being delivered and Tony almost had a panic attack when he got the call. He drove him to the hospital in time and of course calmed him down before, during and after. Ducky was also the third person to hold Jasmine after her mother and father naturally.

Palmer – the distant cousin. He helped with changing the dippers since Tony had "No idea what to do".

Tony smiled even more as he came to the next photo as it was Ziva and himself with little Jasmine on the day she was born. He then made his way along the dark corridor to Jasmine's room and he saw Ziva and his little girl in her arms as she sang ever so gently to her.

Jasmine had little curly hair that was the same colour of Ziva's but had Tony's green eyes and smile which made everyone fall in love with her.

Tony glided over to his family and picked up Jasmine and kissed her forehead lightly before putting her back in her crib and placed her little yellow blanket over her. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Tony and Ziva watched over their little angel for what seemed like hours, it was only then Tony turned to Ziva and smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered

Ziva turned "What for?" she whispered back

"Everything."

* * *

**p.s Hope everything works out for you, and I hope this makes you smile and feel better. :)**

**Love Mary. x**


End file.
